overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Omnics
short.]] An omnic is a type of robot with artificial intelligence. Omnics were originally designed and built by humans, mostly notably the Omnica Corporation, to serve the economy. During the Omnic Crisis, Omniums started producing omnics with weaponry and military strategy to fight humans alongside various god programs that would hack and control local omnics to do their bidding. They were eventually stopped and shut down by multiple military forces such as Overwatch. Since then, omnics have been second-class citizens in the majority of the world. For example, in London, the omnics have almost no rights, live underground, and have to deal with constant anti-omnic terror attacks. But there are a few exceptions, such as in Numbani, where the omnics are treated equally. "Omnic" and "robot" In Overwatch, omnic and robot are just about interchangeable as colloquial terms. In this sense, for example, people are able to use both term to call a robot who possesses a complex artificial intelligence. Drones, in the other hand, are not implemented a qualified AI (which are manual controlled for follow specific and simple patterns); they cannot be call omnic.Michael Chu's post about Orisa's indentity Models Humanoid The most common model of omnic is designed to replicate the form of humans. They are the only kind of omnic to have large populations after the Omnic Crisis, as they were not designed for military combat. They are still capable of being infected by God Programs, as they use telecommunications networks.LumériCo All omnics living in society in the present are humanoid omnics; this includes the Shambali, Goldshire Pictures actors, members of Los Muertos and Helix Security International, and other regular citizens. Bastions Bastion units are capable of quickly reconfiguring themselves for combat. They were created for peacekeeping purposes by companies like SST Laboratories, but during the Omnic Crisis these units were the majority of the army. The B73 army noticeably attacked Eichenwalde alongside other Omnics. Organizations like Overwatch managed to destroy or dismantle nearly every Bastion unit, but one unit in Germany, E54, survived and reactivated. OR Series The OR14 "Idina" line was made and put into service before the Omnic Crisis, by Nigeria's omnium as security robots. After the war, they were taken out of production. Twenty years later, Numbani remade and recommissioned OR14 into the new line of robot named OR15 in order to protect the city from external threats. Following an attack from Doomfist (which resulted in the destroyed of several OR15), the program was scrapped, and the civic government sold off the remaining OR15 inventory. Some parts of OR15 chassis were purchased by Efi Oladele in order to create Orisa. OR15 and Orisa has a hippocentaur body. It is currently unknown about OR14's appearance. Titans Titans are extremely large omnics designed by Torbjörn for the construction of large buildings. During the Omnic Crisis, they were weaponized for use in the war. They were presumably destroyed in the same manner as the Bastion units. In Destroyer, Sven acquired a Titan to attack Boklovo. Spider Tanks Several spider tank units can be seen in videos depicting the Omnic Crisis. It is unknown what role they had. Fighter Jets A variety of fighter jets and bombers can be seen in videos depicting the Omnic Crisis. It is unknown what role they had. Omnic organizations Following the Omnic Crisis, a group of outcast omnics experienced what they described as a spiritual awakening. They came to establish a communal monastery known as the Shambali deep within the Himalayas. After many years of meditation on the nature of existence, they came to the belief that they were more than artificial intelligence and, like humans, possessed the essence of a soul. Even after the assassination of their leader Tekhartha Mondatta, the Shambali fight for the equal rights of omnics to this day with little success. Known Omnics *Omnic rebel army **Bastion E54 (formerly; became peaceful) **Bastion B73 model **Spider Tank model **Fighter Jet model *Shambali members **Tekhartha Zenyatta **Tekhartha Mondatta *Citizens in society **Hal-Fred Glitchbot **Okoro *Numbani's Guardian robots **OR14 "Idina" line (formerly; joined Omnic rebel army) **OR15 ***Orisa References pl:Omniki Category:Organization Category:Omnics